Der gute Hirte
Janeway möchte drei einzelgängerische Crewmitglieder integrieren und nimmt sie deswegen mit auf eine Außenmission. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog In ihrem Raum wird Captain Kathryn Janeway von Commander Chakotay aufgesucht, der ihr ein PADD mit dem Ergebnis von Seven of Nines schiffsweiter Effizienzanalyse übergibt. Janeway fragt ob sie die Prüfung bestanden haben. Chakotay bestätigt dies, obgleich sie nur knapp bestanden haben. Er berichtet auch, dass Seven ihre Analyse den Führungsoffizieren präsentieren will. Janeway ordnet an, dass er ihr einen Termin geben soll. Außerdem werden sie in den nächsten Tagen an einem Klasse-T-Cluster mit Gasriesen und radiogenen Quellen vorbeifliegen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es sich lohnt, den Kurs deswegen zu ändern. Janeway befiehlt den ''Delta Flyer'' einzusetzen und mit diesem eine Reihe von Sensorscans durchzuführen. Chakotay bestätigt den Empfang der Befehle und geht auf die Brücke. Dort befiehlt er Thomas Eugene Paris den Flyer bereit zu machen und lässt Harry Kim kontinuierliche Sensorscans durchführen. Dieser ruft daher Seven of Nine und fragt, ob sie die radiogene Auflösung in den Langstreckensensoren erhöhen kann, damit der Captain ein klareres Bild vom Nebel erhält. Seven of Nine gibt einige Spezifikationen in ein PADD ein. Sie verlangt für Scans mehr Energie vom Maschinenraum. Dazu schickt sie Tal Celes mit einem PADD zu Lt. Torres. Diese leitet daraufhin weitere fünf Terawatt Energie in die Sensorphalanx um. Den Befehl leitet ein Offizier an Mortimer Harren weiter. Dieser ist gerade damit beschäftigt Schlezholts Theorie des multiplen Urknalls zu widerlegen und daher wenig erfreut, dass er unterbrochen wird. Der Offizier hält ihm das PADD mit der Energietransferanforderung vor die Nase, was Harren mit dem Kommentar quittiert, dass der Offizier dem kosmologischen Fortschritt im Weg stehe. Der Offizier meint daraufhin, dass das Universum 16 Milliarden Jahre alt sei und noch einige Minuten warten könne. Harren wirft daraufhin einen Blick auf das PADD und tätigt die notwendigen Eingaben. Anschließend meint er zum Offizier, dass Schlezholt ihm für die Gnadenfrist danken wird. Dann verlässt der Offizier wieder den Raum, der sich an der Unterseite der USS Voyager befindet. Akt I: Problematische Besatzungsmitglieder thumb|leftthumb|Tal Celes lernt unter der Bettdecke. In der Nacht ruft Tal Celes "Billy" über die Interkom in seinem Quartier und bittet um Hilfe bei der Ebene-3-Sensoranalyse. Celes meint, dass sie vier Stunden Infrarottelemetrie interpretieren muss. Telfer meint, dass dies über die Kom zu kompliziert ist und schlägt vor sich im Kasino zu treffen. Celes meint, dass sie sich nicht wieder anziehen will, die Arbeit aber auch nicht bis morgen warten könne. Telfer stellt klar, dass dies ihre einzige Option ist. Sie treffen sich daraufhin im Kasino. thumb|Seven präsentiert die Ergebnisse ihrer Effizienzanalyse. Seven of Nine fertigt zudem eine schiffsweite Effizienzanalyse an. Bei der Besprechung der Ergebnisse der Effizienzanalyse, bewertet Seven of Nine die Ops mit 76 %, da der Offizier der Nachtschicht, nachdem der Kurs eingegeben wurde, wenig zu tun hat. Der Doktor meint dazu, dass der Teufel Arbeit für faule Hände findet. Kim soll diesem Offizier daher mehr Aufgaben übertragen. B'Elanna Torres fragt empört nach, wie sie sich der mangelhaften Nutzung des Fachwissens schuldig gemacht haben soll. Seven of Nine zeigt daraufhin auf dem Monitor an der Wand die Personalakte von Crewman Mortimer Harren, der fünf akademische Auszeichnungen in theoretischer Kosmologie besitzt und trotzdem nur im Plasmarelais-Raum auf Deck 15 eingesetzt wird. Seven meint, dass seine Talente nutzbringender eingesetzt werden könnten. Auf Janeways Nachfrage erklärt Torres, dass sie dies versuchte, jedoch Harren keine andere Position besetzen will. Wenn sie ihm mehr Verantwortung überträgt, macht er die Arbeit nicht und will auf Deck 15 sein, wo er mehr Zeit hat, die Ursprünge des Universums neu zu postulieren. Dann geht Seven of Nine zur Sicherheitsabteilung über und meint dass sie mit fast perfekter Effizienz arbeitet. Allerdings regt sie an, dass die Phaser in den Waffenschränken so geordnet werden, dass die kleineren Gewehre vorn stehen, damit sie im Notfall leichter entnommen werden können. Tuvok meint, dass er dies prüfen wird. Dann geht Seven zur Krankenstation über. William Telfer, das zweite der drei Crewmitglieder, ist ein Hypochonder, sucht einmal pro Woche die Krankenstation auf und verschwendet dadurch die Zeit des Doktors sowie die medizinischen Ressourcen. Der Doktor meint, dass er Angst vor Medikamenten und einer Behandlung hat. Daher kann er ihn nur scannen und beruhigend auf ihn einwirken. Seven hält dies für eine Verschwendung von Zeit und medizinischer Ressourcen. Harry Kim wirft nun ein, dass sie selbst einige Verbesserungen gebrauchen könne. Zum Schluss erwähnt Seven of Nine Tal Celes, die in der Astrometrie postiert ist und ständig von Seven of Nine überprüft werden muss. Seven of Nine will sie am liebsten versetzen lassen. Als Versetzungsort schlägt sie den Maschinenraum vor, worauf Toraus sarkastisch meint, dass sie dort ihre eigenen Probleme lösen müsse. Janeway lässt daraufhin die Offiziere wegtreten. Janeway und Chakotay besprechen das Problem mit den drei Offizieren. Janeway erwähnt, dass sie noch nie auf einer Außenmission waren. Chakotay erwähnt, dass sie das Schiff bei allgemeinem Landurlaub verlassen. Doch Janeway konkretisiert, dass sie dienstliche Außenmissionen meint. Chakotay erklärt dies damit, dass Celes nie die Leistungsanforderungen erfüllt, Harren sich nie freiwillig meldet und Telfer immer vom Doktor krankgeschrieben wird. Janeway will dagegen etwas unternehmen. Chakotay meint, dass es immer ein paar Offiziere gibt, die in ihrem ersten jahr auf einem Raumschiff nicht zurechtkommen und dann versetzt werden. Chakotay schlägt vor diese Offiziere vom Dienst zu befreien und ihren Interessen nachgehen lassen, was auch die allgemeine Effizienz nicht beeinträchtigen würde. Janeway lehnt dies jedoch ab, da diese Offiziere keine Drohnen seien, die man einfach deaktivieren kann. Sie fragt Chakotay, ob der Delta Flyer einsatzbereit ist, was Chakotay bestätigt. Da die drei Offiziere auf ihrem Schiff durch die Maschen gerutscht sind, sieht sie es als ihr persönliches Problem an und nimmt sich ihrer an. thumb|William Telfer und Tal Celes werden zur Außenmission eingeteilt. Im Kasino versucht Telfer gerade, Tal die Theorie des Subraum-Infrarot-Algorithmus beizubringen. Er meint, dass die analytischen Aspekte vierfach sind und sie den Algorithmus in vier kleineren Algorithmen betrachten soll. Als sie nach der Reihenfolge der Algorithmen fragt, antwortet die gerade eingetretene Captain Janeway mit "Zero G Is Fun." Die beiden springen auf, aber der Captain fordert sie auf, sitzen zu bleiben. Dann erläutert sie dass der Algorithmus aus Zetapartikelableitung, Gammawellenfrequenz, Ionnenfrequenz und der Flussrate von Subraumpositronen besteht, also "Zero G Is Fun." Celes bedankt sich für den Merkspruch und der Captain meint, dass sie es brauchen wird, wohin sie gehen. Sie teilt ihnen mit, dass sie sie heute nachwmittag in der Astrometrie erwartet, damit sie sie über die Details ihrer morgigen Außenmission informieren kann. Celes und Telfer nehmen entgeistert die PADDs in die Hand und studieren die Befehle. thumb|Mortimer Harren arbeitet auf Deck 15. Janeway begibt sich dann auf Deck 15 und sucht nach Harren. Von Crewman Mitchell, der zunächst strammsteht und die Anwesenheit des Captains meldet, wird ihr der Weg gezeigt. Sie fragt ihn auch, wie es ihm hier geht. Mitchel meint, dass es ihm bestens geht und er fragt nach ihrem befinden, worauf Janeway meint, es sei nicht übel. Dann begibt sie sich zu Harren. Dieser fragt sie zunächst ob sie sich verirrt habe, was Janeway bestätigt. Bei Harren wird es ein wenig schwieriger, weil er sich erst weigert, der Außenmission beizutreten. Janeway meint, dass Culhane für ihn einspringen wird. Harren lehnt ab, da er erst denkt, die Außenmission sei ein Almosen des Captains. Janeway meint, dass sie sein Fachwissen benötigt für diese Außenmission mit dem Delta Flyer. Er berichtet auch, dass er dabei ist Schlezholts Theorie des multiplen Urknalls zu widerlegen. Janeway meint dazu, dass Wangs zweites Postulat mehr Leben als eine Katze habe. Sobald man denke, man hätte es eliminiert, taucht es wieder auf. Sie will ihm auch nach der Außenmission dabei helfen. Akt II: Die Mission beginnt thumb|Janeway verteilt die Aufgaben in der Astrometrie. Janeway verteilt in der Astrometrie die Aufgaben: Sie selbst wird den Delta Flyer fliegen, Celes wird eine ständige Sensoranalyse durchführen, Harren die Zerfallsrate der Subraumpartikel auf neue Erkenntnisse über die Entstehung von Sternen hin untersuchen und Telfer soll nach Lebensanzeichen suchen. Sie ist jedoch zuversichtlich, das er Leben finden wird, wenn dort welches ist. Telfer hat Bedenken, ob sie einen Planeten betreten werden. Harren entgegnet, dass in diesem "stellaren Kinderzimmer" alle Planeten Gasriesen sein werden. Telfer bringt Monde ins Spiel, doch Janeway versichert Telfer, dass sie die Planeten gründlich scannen werden, bevor sie einen betreten können. Außerdem sei der Delta Flyer für medizinische Notfälle voll ausgestattet. Nachdem die drei Crewmitglieder gegangen sind, macht Seven of Nine den Captain noch einmal darauf aufmerksam, dass Tal Celes höchst wahrscheinlich fehlerhafte Sensorscans liefern wird und darum ihr aller Leben gefährden könnte. Janeway meint, dass sie ihre Analysen genau überprüfen wird. Janeway antwortet darauf, dass diese Mission auf der Geschichte des guten Hirten basiert, der sich auch dann auf die Suche nach seinen Schützlingen gemacht hat, wenn sich nur ein einziges Schaf verirrt hatte. Seven schlussfolgert, dass sie die drei retten will. Janeway antwortet, dass die drei vielleicht nur mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauchen und sie kein Crewmitglied aufgeben wird. Im Kasino sprechen Paris, Torres und Neelix über Harren, der an einem nahen Tisch sitzt. Paris meint, dass es eine Schande ist, dass sich niemand um ihn kümmert und er auf Deck 15 vermodert. Torres antwortet darauf, dass sie sich nicht um jeden kümmern kann und manche sich einfach nicht einfügen. Neelix meint zu Paris, dass er nicht einmal zwei Worte mit Harren wechselte. Paris berichtet darauf, dass er einmal mit Harren bei einem Borgangriff zusammenstieß und wechselte zwei Worte mit ihm. Torres fordert ihn auf, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm vor seiner ersten Außenmission Mut zuzusprechen. Paris begibt sich anschließend an Telfers Tisch und muntert ihn etwas auf. Er fragt, was Harren mache und dieser reicht ihm ein PADD mit komplizierten Gleichungen. Jedoch verhält sich Harren abweisend und so kehrt Paris an seinen Tisch zurück. Als Torres ihn fragt, wie es gelaufen ist, antwortet er ironisch, dass er Harren für heute Abend zum Fernsehen eingeladen habe. In der Nacht wird Celes von Telfer über Interkom geweckt, da er meint er wäre krank und sich selbst mit einem Tricorder scannt. Celes ignoriert dies jedoch und schließt den Komkanal. Am nächsten Morgen begibt sich Telfer auf die Krankenstation und meint, er hätte Fieber. Der Doktor stellt jedoch klar, dass die um 0,2 Grad erhöhte Temperatur nicht ungewöhnlich ist, bei emotionalem Stress. Telfer meint, jedoch, dass dies durch ein mehrphasiges Prion ausgelöst wird. Der Doktor erklärt, dass er kein Prion hat und das er ihn auf keinen Fall krankschreiben wird und ins Bett schickt. Außerdem konfisziert er Telfes medizinischen Tricorder, da er diesen eigentlich nicht besitzen dürfte. Der Doktor meint, dass er so mit Scans beschäftigt sein wird, dass er gar keine Zeit hat sich mit Krankheitserregern zu infizieren. Bald darauf beginnt die Außenmission. Janeway verlangsamt den Flyer und Celes beginnt mit Scans. Die Mission beginnt schließlich mit einem dumpfen, holpernden Geräusch, welches den Delta Flyer leicht erschüttert, jedoch von Tal als normales Hintergrundgeräusch interpretiert wird. Janeway bestätigt ihr Ergebnis gerade, als sich Telfer über Interkom meldet und die Zubereitung des Mittagessens ankündigt. Celes will ihm helfen und erkundigt sich nach den Speisewünschen. Harren hat jedoch keinen Hunger und Janeway nimmt die Nudelsuppe, welche unter Neelix 651 registriert ist. Celes meint, dass sie diese auch probieren wird. Janeway ist sich sicher, dass ihr die Suppe schmecken wird und Celes bedankt sich für den Vorschlag. thumb|William Telfer bringt Tal Celes eine Schüssel Nudelsuppe. Celes isst daraufhin mit Telfer im hinteren Teil des Flyers. Telfer repliziert auf ihre Bitte hin zwei Portionen Neelix 651. Dann fragt er sie, was mit ihr los sei. Sie meint zu Telfer, dass der Captain alles, was sie tut, noch einmal überprüft. Telfer versucht sie aufzumuntern, da dies zur Standardprozedur gehöre. Sie fragt daraufhin, warum sie es bei ihm oder Harren nicht tue. Telfer antwortet, dass der Captai nihr ihre besondere Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lassen will. Dazu meint Celes, dass der Captain dies nur tut, weil sie weiß, dass sie es brauche. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie wieder auf der Voyager wäre und Telfer stimmt ihr zu. Telfer meint scherzhaft, dass es noch die Rettungskapsel gibt. Janeway und Harren unterhalten sich inzwischen. Janeway spricht ihn darauf an, dass er auf Vico V geboren wurde und es kein Wunder sei, dass er Kosmologe wurde. Harren meint, dass Vico V den wildesten Himmel im Alpha-Quadranten habe. Janeway meint, dass sie nie dort war. Harren fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie denkt, dass die Kindheitserfahrung wichtiger ist, als genetische Muster. Janeway will nur etwas Konversation betreiben. Harren meint, dass er ein Produkt seiner Nukleinsäuren ist und der Ort seines Aufwachsens keine Rolle spiele. Falls sie ihn besser verstehen wolle, wären Fragen nach seiner Kindheit irrelevant. Sie sprechen, schließlich darüber, wie sich Harren auf der Voyager fühlt, worauf er ihr zu verstehen gibt, dass er nur auf der Voyager ist, weil er praktische Erfahrung sammeln wollte, um ins Institut für Kosmologie auf Orion I zu gelangen. Janeway meint, dass alle ihre Lebenspläne durch die Strandung im Delta-Quadranten über den Haufen geworfen wurden. Er meint, dass die Theorie sein Leben ist und er es nicht mag, wie ein betrunkenes Insekt durch das Leben zu stolpern. Für ihn zählt nur die reine Theorie. Janeway meint, dass es ihr nur darum geht, dass jedes Crewmitglied mit voller Effizienz arbeitet. Dies schließe auch ihn ein. Harren meint, dass sie es ihn wissen lassen soll, wenn er sie von ihrer Schuld, dass drei Außenseiter in ihrer Crew sind, befreien kann. Janeway will sich dies mereken und dreht sich dann wieder zu ihrer Konsole um. Harren begibt sich nun doch zum Essen. Als alle drei Crewmitglieder Nahrung zu sich nehmen, reißt eine Anomalie ein Stück der Außenhülle vom Delta Flyer. ''Janeway lässt den Computer die Quelle der Raumfluktuationen isolieren, doch diese ist unbekannt. Janeway gibt daher Roten Alarm. Akt III: Dunkle Materie Die Offiziere eilen zurück ins Cockpit. Celes erkundigt sich nach dem Befinden des Captains und meldet wenig später, dass eine Platte von der Außenhülle gerissen wurde. Harren meldet, dass sie nur ein Achtel Impulsgeschwindigkeit erreichen. Die Anomalie hat außerdem 90% der Antimaterie neutralisiert, wodurch der ''Delta Flyer nicht mehr auf Warp gehen kann. Harren bringt den Impulsantrieb wieder in Funktion, kann jedoch nur 1/8 Impulskraft anbieten. Telfer meint, dass sie zur Voyager dann zehn Jahre benötigen und fragt ironisch, ob sie auf sie warten. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob der Subraumtransmitter funktioniert. Telfer öffnet einen Kanal und Janeway sendet einen Notruf an die USS Voyager. Danach befiehlt sie Telfer, den Notruf permanent auf allen Subraumfrequenzen zu wiederholen. Janeway fragt Teles, ob ihre Scans etwas ergeben haben, was sie verneint. Harren meldet, dass es ein Protokomet aus dunkler Materie war, der sie traf. Janeway erinnert sich, dass sie einmal eine Abhandlung darüber las und Harren ergänzt, dass diese von ihm verfasst wurde. Janeway bittet Harren, sie über seine Erkenntnisse zu informieren. Harren berichtet nun, dass seiner Hypothese zufolge als Nebenprodukt der stellaren Vernichtung eine kometenartige Ansammlung von dunkler Materie, die von Antimaterie angezogen wird und diese bei Kontakt neutralisiert. Telfer fragt nach, ob eine dieser Ansammlungen sie entdeckt habe. Harren verneint dies jedoch, da "entdecken" ein Bewusstsein voraussetzt, aber dies hier sei nur ein astrophysikalisches Phänomen. Er schlägt vor, die restliche Antimaterie abzulassen, um eine weitere Kollision zu vermeiden. Janeway lehnt dies ab, da sie nicht ihre Antimaterie wegen einer unbewiesenen Hypothese aufgeben wird. Harren wendet ein, dass sie ihre gesamte Außenhülle aufgrund der auftretenden Kräfte verlieren könnten. Als Janeway anmerkt, dass es keine Sensordaten dafür gibt, kommentiert Harren, dass vielleicht Celes die Sensoren nicht richtig lesen kann. Janeway weist ihn daraufhin zurecht, da sie diesen Kommentar als überflüssig ansieht. Harren meint, dass sie sich in diesem Augenblick nicht um Celes' Gefühle sorgen sollten, sondern um ihre wirklichen Probleme. Celes meldet, dass die Hüllenplatte weniger als zehn Kilometer vom Flyer entfernt treibt und weist auf die Möglichkeit hin, dass die dunkle Materie eine Quantensignatur dort hinterlassen haben könnte. Janeway meint, dass dies der Beweis sein könnte, den sie suchen. Sie erkundigt sich, ob der Transporter funktioniert, was Telfer bestätigt. Telfer beamt die Platte in die Achtersektion. Janeway beordert Celes zur Untersuchung in die Achtersektion. thumb|Janeway untersucht ein Hüllenfragment. Captain Janeway scannt die Platte mit ihrem Tricorder und findet keine Anzeichen für eine Verbrennung oder Plasmareste. Sie lässt Celes die Daten in den Hauptcomputer laden. Als Tal Celes daraufhin mit Captain Janeway die abgesprengte Platte der Außenhülle auf eine Quantensignatur in der Legierung überprüft, schüttet sie Captain Janeway ihr Herz über ihre Lernschwierigkeiten aus. Janeway ermutigt sie, nicht an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Celes meint, dass es richtig ist, dass sie ihr über die Schulter sieht. Der Captain erwidert, dass auch sie Fehler macht. Celes fragt sie daraufhin, ob sie jeden Tag an sich zweifelt, bevor sie den Dienst antritt. Celes meint, dass die Crew auf der Voyager durch die Leute in ihrer Umgebung vor ihren Fehlern geschützt wird. Janeway erinnert sie daran, dass sie die Akademie abgeschlossen hat und daher qualifiziert sei. Celes denkt jedoch, dass sie die Akademie nur bewältigte, weil sie jede Nacht lernte und vom Mitleidsbonus für Bajoraner profitierte, da die Sternenflotte diese unbedingt in ihren Reihen haben wollte. Janeway meint, dass auch sie an der Akademie für ihre Nachtschichten berüchtigt war. Auch Janeway habe ihre Bewerbung nur aus Mitleid akzeptiert. Janeway widerspricht an diesem Punkt und sagt, dass sie Celes' Bewerbung akzeptierte, weil sie die Fähigkeit zu unkonventionellem Denken zeigte. Sie meint auch, dass nicht jedem eingefallen wäre, diese Hüllenplatte zurückzuholen. Celes meint, dass sie aber ihrer Analyse nicht trauen soll, da sie dafür garantiert, dass sie falsch ist. Janeway antwortet ihr, dass sie mit dieser Einstellung alles falsch machen wird. Celes denkt jedoch, dass es nicht an ihrer Einstellung liegt und meint, dass für sie die Konsole für sie Monster mit Reißzähnen sind und sie in ihren Alpträumen von Algorithmen gejagt wird. Janeway meint, dass sie für sie einen anderen Posten für sie auf der Voyager finden werden. Celes denkt, dass sie nur als Kellnerin im Kasino zu gebrauchen ist. Janeway entgegnet jedoch, dass zum Dienst mehr gehöre, als Algorithmen zu manipulieren und die gesamte Crew große Courage zeigte, die ihre Erwartungen weit übertroffen hat. Celes fragt, ob sie im Alpha-Quadranten noch an Bord wäre, was Janeway nicht beantworten kann. Celes meint, dass sie in Wirklichkeit kein Teil der Voyager sei, sondern nur dort lebe. thumb|Mortimer Harren schreit William Telfer an. Harren und Telfer versuchen inzwischen ein EPS-Relais zu reparieren. Harren stellt fest, dass der Plasmafluss steigt und lässt Telfer den EPS-Fluss unterbrechen. Da dieser jedoch damit beschäftigt ist sich selbst mit einem Tricorder zu scannen, bricht die Leitung und Harren wird leicht verletzt. Wütend kommt er unter der Konsole hervor und fragt Telfer, ob bei ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Dieser meint, dass gar nichts stimmt. Harren nimmt ihm den medizinischen Tricorder weg und lässt ihn sich vorstellen, wie die äußere Hülle bricht und sie im Vakuum sterben werden. Harren beschreibt, dass ihr Blut vaporisieren und ihre Zellmembranen reißen werden. Telfer will darüber nicht reden, weshalb Harren zurück an seine Arbeit gehen will. Telfer wirft ihm an den Kopf, dass er nach Ende der Mission wieder nach Deck 15 zurück kann, worauf Harren antwortet, dass er sich dort wenigstens nicht auf Telfers intellektuell minderbemittelte Freundin verlassen muss. Telfer entgegnet, dass er wenigstens eine Freundin hat und fragt, ob Harren sich dort unten niemals einsam fühlt. Harren geht wieder an seine Arbeit und meint, dass er sich in Gesellschaft seiner eigenen Gedanken nicht allein fühlt. Telfer lädt ihn ein, nach ihrer Rückkehr mehr Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. thumb|Eine Dunkle-Materie-Lebensform hat sich in William Telfer eingenistet. Janeway fasst zusammen, dass die Scans der Hüllenfragmente ergebnislos waren und sie einige verschobene Positronen fanden, was auf den Einschlag von dunkler Materie hinweist. Telfer meint, dass die Ursache allerdings etwas anderes sein kann. Harren reichen die Beweise jedoch aus. Janeway ist sich allerdings nicht sicher, dass sie von einem Antimateriekometen getroffen wurden. Daher will sie den Rest der Antimaterie nicht ausstoßen. Da der Delta Flyer nicht mehr über genügend Energie verfügt, um den Warpantrieb zu nutzen, schlägt Captain Janeway vor, vom Orbitalring eines nahe liegenden Gasriesen der T-Klasse radiogene Partikel aufzufangen, um den Warpreaktor damit zu reinitialisieren. Telfer berichtet, dass sie noch 10 % ihrer Antimaterie haben und damit Warp 2 erreichen könnten. Telfer analysiert, dass es reichen würde, um sie wieder auf einen Kurs zur Voyager zu bringen. Da ertönt ein Sensoralarm und Celes meldet eine weitere Raumfluktuation, die irgendwo im Umkreis von 10000 Kilometern Entfernung ist. Einige Sekunden später wird in 7000 Kilometern eine weitere Fluktuation geortet. Harren will weiterhin den Kern abwerfen. Janeway sendet hingegen auf allen Frequenzen eine Nachricht, als verschiedene Anomalien simultan auftreten. Sie bittet um eine Identifikation, doch niemand antwortet. Harren meint, dass es ein natürliches Phänomen ist, und es ihnen daher nicht antworten kann. Janeway feuert daraufhin einen Photonentorpedo ab, um den Proto-Kometen aufzuspüren, falls es einer ist. Telfer verfolgt den Torpedo mit den Sensoren. Es zeigen sich keine Raumverzerrungen, jedoch tritt ein Geräusch im Flyer auf. Mit den Tricordern versuchen sie die Quelle des Geräusches aufzuspüren. Eine weitere Anomalie tritt auf, die Telfer wegtransportiert, ohne eine Biosignatur zu hinterlassen. Janeway lässt nach ihm scannen, aber Celes kann ihn nicht orten. Janeway meint, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt, dass er nicht im Weltraum oder Subraum ist. Kurze Zeit später erscheint Telfer wieder, und fällt von seinem Stuhl. Die Offiziere eilen zu ihm und er meint, dass etwas in ihm drin ist. Da sehen sie, dass sich eine wurmartige Lebensform in seinem Körper eingenistet hat. Akt IV: Rettung mit allen Mitteln? thumb|Janeway und Celes behandeln William Telfer. Janeway, Celes und Harren begeben sich in den hinteren Teil des Flyers. Celes versucht die Lebensform mit dem Transporter herauszubeamen. Jedoch kann sie nichts erfassen und Janeway kann mit dem Tricorder nichts orten. Telfer kann es jedoch fühlen und Janeway ertastet das Objekt. Harren meint, dass es kein Protokomet war. Janeway vermutet eine Lebensform aus dunkler Materie, was Harren jedoch für unmöglich hält, da so komplexe Moleküle von ihrem Gewicht zerquetscht werden würden und niemals Leben bilden könnten. Janeway meint, dass er vielleicht seine Theorie revidieren sollte. Telfer fragt, wohin man ihn brachte, doch Telfer weiß nur, dass er Atem spürte. Der Captain erkundigt sich nun, ob jemand mit ihm kommunizierte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch es gab nicht genug Luft und irgendetwas drückte ihn herunter. Dann bittet er um ein Hypospray mit Tetrovalin. Janeway lehnt dies jedoch ab, da sie seine Immunreaktion nicht schwächen will. Janeway und Celes beruhigen Telfer. Celes meint, dass das Wesen ihn nicht zurückgeschickt hätte, wenn es ihn hätte töten wollen und spekuliert, dass es ihn vielleicht nur scannen wollte. Telfer meint, dass es ihn auch einfach auf einen Drink hätte einladen sollen. Harren tritt von Telfer zurück. Janeway aktiviert ein Kraftfeld um das Biobett und begibt sich mit Harren ins Cockpit, während Celes bei Telfer bleibt. thumb|Janeway erkennt, dass die Trägerwelle das gleiche Differential hat, wie ihre Verfolger. Janeway setzt einen Kurs auf die Ringe und lässt Harren alle verfügbare Energie in den Impulsantrieb leiten. Harren meint, dass sie die Voyager nicht hätten verlassen sollen. Im Cockpit meint Janeway, dass sie bereits schlimmeres überstanden haben, wie die Borg, Spezies 8472 und die Vidiianer. Sie fügt hinzu, dass jemand, der sich auf Deck 15 versteckt, davon wohl nicht viel mitbekommt. Telfer entgegnet, dass er niemals Forscher werden wollte, worauf Janeway meint, dass sie auch kein Schiff durch einen unbekannten Quadranten fliegen wollte. Telfer meint, dass sie Opfer der Umstände sind. Janeway sieht sich jedoch nicht als Opfer, da sie Dinge sah, die sie sich nie hätte vorstellen können und interessante Leute kennen gelernt hat. Daher will sie diese sechs Jahre gegen nichts eintauschen. Harren meint, dass sie von der unerschöpflichen menschlichen Fähigkeit, die Wahrheit zu leugnen geblendet wurde. Dann kann er Janeway drei weitere Prozent des Impulsantriebs bereitstellen. Janeway fragt, ob er sich nicht irgendwie mit ihnen verbunden fühlt, oder ob es ihn nicht mit Stolz erfüllt, Teil der Crew zu sein, wenn sie mit den Borg kämpfen. Telfer antwortet, dass sie ihn nicht kennt. Sie offenbart ihm, dass der Grund für diese Mission war, dass sie die Crewmitglieder näher kennenlernen wollte. Allerdings hat es wohl nicht so funktioniert, wie sie es geplant hat. Harren empfängt in diesem Augenblick eine Nachricht und ist sich sicher, dass sie von der Voyager kommt. Allerdings ist es nur ein Subraumecho ihres Notrufes. Janeway stellt jedoch fest, dass es eine Abweichung von 0,005 in der Trägerwelle gibt. Harren erkennt, dass es das selbe Differenzial ist, dass ihr Verfolger hinterließ. Ihr Verfolger schickt ihr Notsignal modifiziert zurück, was Janeway als Kommunikationsversuch interpretiert. Janeway will gerade den Universalübersetzer einstellen, als Celes nach ihr ruft. thumb|Die Dunkle-Materie-Lebensform wird vaporisiert. Als Telfer kurze Zeit später wie hypnotisiert das Cockpit betritt und erzählt, dass das Wesen seine motorischen Neuronen aktiviert, beschießt ihn Captain Janeway auf seine Bitte mit ihrem Phaser, worauf die wurmartige Lebensform seinen Körper verlässt und auf eine Konsole springt. Harren erkennt, dass es ihre Systeme anzapft, was Janeway für einen Kommunikationsversuch hält. Harren erkennt, dass es in ihre Umweltkontrollen eindringt und will es stoppen. Dazu ergreift er einen Phaser. Janeway untersagt ihm zu feuern. Doch Harren tötet das Wesen mit seinem Phaser, woraufhin er von Janeway zur Rede gestellt wird. Sie meint, dass sie ihm einen direkten Befehl erteilt hat, doch Harren fragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie sich geirrt hätte. Telfer berichtet, dass es die Gedanken des Wesens hören konnte. Es meint, dass es sich fehl am Platz fühlte. Celes meint, dass es sich im Delta Flyer fehl am Platz fühlte. Janeway vermutet, dass es deshalb auf die Umweltkontrollen zugriff, da es versuchte an einem Ort zu überleben, an dem es fehl am Platz war. Harren bezeichnet dies als Spekulation, doch Janeway insistiert, dass dies auf direkter Beobachtung basiert. Janeway bezeichnet Telfers Tat als Mord, der jede Chance den Ersten Kontakt herzustellen zerstört hat. Daraufhin wird der Flyer offensichtlich erneut angegriffen. Celes meldet, dass sie eine weitere Sektion der Hülle verloren haben. Janeway versucht, mit dem Delta Flyer Schutz im orbitalen Ring des Gasriesen zu finden, doch die Anomalie folgt ihnen und kommt rasch näher. Celes meint, dass sie dort, wegen der radiogenen Strahlung nicht lange überleben können. Janeway ist sich jedoch sicher, dass die Zeit für die Reinitialisierung des Warpkerns ausreicht. Akt V: Der Hirte findet seine Schafe [[Datei:Delta Flyer im Ring.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer fliegt in den Planetenring. ]] Der Flyer tritt in die Planetenringe ein. Der Captain lässt radiogene Partikel in die Reaktionskammer beamen und verlangt informiert zu werden, wenn die kritische Masse erreicht wird. Außerdem soll sie nach Verfolgern scannen. Janeway geht dann zu Harren und erkundigt sich, nach dessen Befinden. Dieser meint, dass er in seinem Kopf immer eine Art Roten Alarm hatte. Es war ein System, dass ihm immer zu verstehen gab, dass er krank oder todgeweiht war. Nun ist dieses System verschwunden und er versteht es nicht. Janeway erzählt ihm, dass sie als kleines Mädchen Angst vor dem Meer hatte. Sie schwamm gerne in einem Pool oder Teich, wenn sie wusste, was unter ihr war. Doch im Meer oder einem See hatte sie Todesangst. In ihrem ersten Jahr auf der Akademie nach der Absolvierung des Zero-G-Trainings im Korallenmeer hatte sie es endlich überwunden. Sie meint, dass er nun von seinem ersten Tauchgang zurückkommt. Celes meldet in diesem Augenblick, dass die fremden Wesen sie verfolgen. thumb|Die Rettungskapsel mit Harren im Ringsystem des Gasriesen. Celes meldet, dass die Anomalie sie in 30 Sekunden erreichen wird und Harren stellt fest, dass sie doppelt so viel Zeit benötigen, um die Warpreaktion zu reinitialisieren. Janeway schickt die Crew in die Rettungskapseln und befiehlt ihnen einen Kurs weg vom Planeten zu setzen. Janeway plant, die radiogenen Partikel im Ring zu entzünden, um ihre Freunde außer Gefecht zu setzen. Telfer meint, dass sie auch davon getroffen werden wird. Doch Janeway will den Auswirkungen der Explosion dann augenblicklich mit dem zwischenzeitlich wieder verfügbaren Warpantrieb zu entrinnen. Da das ein gefährliches Unterfangen ist, bittet Janeway die drei Crewmitglieder zuvor, den Flyer mit den Rettungskapseln zu verlassen und den Klasse-L-Mond in der Nähe anzufliegen, falls sie es nicht schaffen sollte. Dort könnten sie wochenlang überleben, bis die Voyager sie gefunden hat. Celes will diesen Befehl jedoch nicht befolgen, da sie als Crew den Captain nicht aufgeben wollen. Celes bleibt an ihrer Station und auch Telfer geht wieder auf seinen Posten zurück. Janeway meint, dass es ihre Entscheidung ist. Harren meint, dass er dann allein geht und begibt sich zur Rettungskapsel. Celes meldet die Startbereitschaft der Kapsel. Dann lässt Janeway die Kapsel abwerfen und Telfer führt ihren Befehl aus. Als Janeway die letzten Vorbereitungen für einen Kampf treffen lässt, meldet Celes plötzlich, dass die Rettungskapsel den Kurs ändert. Harren steuert mit seiner Rettungskapsel nicht wie befohlen den Mond an, sondern versucht, die Angreifer vom Flyer abzulenken. Janeway ruft Harren und fragt, was er vorhabe. Dieser teilt ihr seine Theorie mit, dass er den Angreifer vom Flyer weglocken kann. Janeway befiehlt ihm abzubrechen. Doch Harren meint, dass er feststellen wird, wozu er in der Lage ist, wenn er ein paar Sekunden dem realen Leben ausgesetzt ist. Dann schließt er den Kommunikationskanal. Janeway lässt ihn zurückbeamen, doch Celes muss melden, dass sie außer Reichweite sind. Daraufhin setzt der Flyer einen Abfangkurs und Celes beamt ihn zurück. Danach lässt Janeway feuern und der Delta Flyer kann der Explosion gerade noch entkommen. Die Schockwelle holt den Flyer zwar ein, zerstört ihn jedoch nicht. thumb|Janeway meldet Chakotay den Erfolg ihrer Mission. Captain Janeway kommt auf der Krankenstation wieder zu sich und sieht sich Chakotay gegenüber. Sofort fragt sie nach ihrer Crew, doch der Commander ermahnt sie, ruhig zu bleiben. Chakotay informiert sie, dass es allen gut gehe und die anderen schlafen. Er meint, dass sie ihnen allerdings große Angst einjagten. Sie empfingen den Notruf und fanden den Flyer treibend im Weltraum neben einem Gasriesen vor. Janeway fragt nach Hinweisen auf ein Raumschiff oder andere Wesen. Dies verneint Chakotay und er erkundigt sich, was passiert ist. Janeway meint, dass der gute Hirte auf der Suche nach ein paar Schafen war, und dabei auf einen Wolf traf. Chakotay fragt, ob der Hirte die Schafe fand. Janeway ist glücklich diese Frage mit Ja beantworten zu können und darüber, dass sie die drei ein wenig besser kennengelernt und ihnen mit der Mission ein wenig mehr Routine und Selbstvertrauen gegeben zu haben. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Verbindungsoperator Crewman Mitchell, der einen kleinen Dialog mit Captain Janeway am Anfang der Folge genießt, wird von niemand geringerem gespielt als Tom Morello, dem Gitarristen der ehemals Polit-Crossover-Band Rage against the Machine bzw. der Alternative-Rock-Band Audioslave. Morello gilt als großer Star-Trek-Fan. Zusätzlich ist Morello ebenfalls in in einem sehr kleinen Cameoauftritt zu sehen, als Son'a-Offizier, für den er jedoch nicht im Abspann erwähnt wurde. Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten Die Bajoranerin Tal Celes wird entgegen der Tradition vom Captain mit ihrem zweiten Namen (dem bajoranischen Vornamen) angeredet: Crewman Celes und Sie. Gleichzeitig verwendet ihr bester Freund Crewman William Telfer aber Celes und Du als Anrede. Hier werden die bajoranischen Namensregeln durcheinander gebracht. Produktionsfehler thumb|Der Mauszeiger auf dem Display Bei Zeitindex 31:18 in dieser Folge sieht man auf dem Bildschirm am Biobett des Delta Flyers eine Art Kontextmenü des echten Betriebssystems. Bei Zeitindex 38:52 sieht man dann auf dem LCARS-Display in der linken oberen Ecke einen Mauszeiger, der sich in den darauffolgenden Sekunden hin und her bewegt. Synchronisationsfehler In dieser Folge befindet sich ein offensichtlicher Übersetzungsfehler: Als Paris mit Harren im Casino das Gespräch sucht, zeigt dieser ihm ein PADD mit mathematischen Formeln. Harren spricht dann in der Synchronisation von mehrdimensionale Analysen. Gemeint ist aber „mehrdimensionale Analysis“. „analysis“ im Englischen heißt im Deutschen entweder Analyse oder eben Analysis. Im englischen Original macht Captain Janeway eine Eintragung im Computerlogbuch der Voyager (Captain's log). In der Synchronisation wurde daraus das Logbuch des Delta Flyers. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Good Shepherd (episode) es:Good Shepherd fr:Good Shepherd (épisode) nl:Good Shepherd Gute Hirte, Der